Double Jeopardy
Double Jeopardy is a heavyweight robot that competed in both seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a six-wheeled, red, box-shaped robot armed with a single shot air cannon, which fired a 5 pound slug of metal at an opponent. The slug could reach speeds of up to 190 mph and deliver 4,500 lbs of force on an impact. It was a highly experimental weapon after Battlebots changed the rules to allow cannons to a certain extent. Its weapon proved to be effective, though mostly at close range. Despite the new type of weapon, Double Jeopardy lost both of its fights. Double Jeopardy returned for Season 4 with a new welded cannon, a stronger frame and arm, interchangeable cannon loadouts, and a unique device called a rotary vane, which will allow them to fire more shots, as confirmed by the team themselves. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Double Jeopardy's first battle of the season was against The Four Horsemen and Gamma 9 as part of an under card rumble. The match began with Gamma 9 and The Four Horsemen scrambling, trying to find an opening to attack whilst Double Jeopardy kept it's distance, deciding which opponent to shoot down. Double Jeopardy mistakenly turned it's back on the bots and Gamma 9 charged in, scooping up Double Jeopardy with ease and now, suddenly finding itself against the barriers. War (red) and Pestilence (white) of the Four Horsemen intercept with Gamma 9, giving the chance for it to escape. Double Jeopardy turns to face Gamma 9, only to be forcefully taken once again into the rails. Suddenly, a deafening sound fills the Battle Box and a billow of thick white pours out with shrapnel fly everywhere. Double Jeopardy had fired its projectile, which broke wields and disabled Gamma 9's weapon. Double Jeopardy was released and continued to move, but War made short work of Double Jeopardy, shredding the front-right of it's tires, making the bot immobile and highly unstable. Having fired it's only slug, Double Jeopardy was a bot without any means off offence. There was little else Double Jeopardy could do and eventually got high-centered by Gamma 9 on the debris up against the arena barrier. It remained there for the rest of the rumble but in the end lost out to The Four Horseman on a 2-1 split judges decision. Up next for Double Jeopardy was Mecha Rampage. When the match began, it was pretty even as neither robot was causing damage to the other. However, once Double Jeopardy fired its projectile, it harmlessly ricocheting off Mecha Rampage's spinning weapon and came right back at Double Jeopardy, luckily not causing any damage, apart from a broken piece that came off Mecha Rampage's weapon on impact. Unfortunately, this didn't affect Mecha Rampage's weapon that much and Double Jeopardy started to take damage from its opponent, losing part of its right front wheel. After the second impact, Double Jeopardy was having trouble driving on one side and by the third, Double Jeopardy had lost entire right side drive assembly completely and couldn't move anymore. Double Jeopardy was counted out, giving Mecha Rampage the win by KO. Discovery Season 4 Double Jeopardy's first match was an untelevised rumble (as well as the second fight in the whole filming season.) In it, it fought veterans Lucky and rivals who knocked them out in their last rumble in season 3, The Four Horsemen. Double Jeopardy was able to fire its first shot, but missed as Lucky swerved out of the way. Very little is known other than this, having been pushed by Lucky, and having damage to its front left corner at some point. In the end, Lucky won on a 3-0 unanimous decision. The next match for Double Jeopardy was another rumble, this time against rookies Extinguisher and Rainbow. Double Jeopardy started off very poorly as both their slugs were fired right away, completely missing both of its opponents. Double Jeopardy then took a hit from Rainbow but was still able to drive. Now weaponless, Double Jeopardy continued the rumble with very little in the way of attacks or damage. Double Jeopardy began to slow down and as the match came to a close, had little drive left at all. The judges awarded Rainbow a unanimous 3-0 decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This lawyer's bot has the strength of 12 angry men. All rise for DOUBLE JEOPARDY!" "Straight from the law firm of Fight, Slam and Pain, this bot is suited up for battle. It would like to file a motion for commotion and take a deposition for demolition. It's DOUBLE JEOPARDY!" Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from California Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television